stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Raijin
On the planet Galar, the Goa'uld system lord queen Danu laid dominion over all, she brought a Chap'ai with her and begin bringing mass amounts of humans to the planet to work and worship her power. The planet was potentially heavily filled with resources and Danu immediately set up a massive mining operation to build warships for her rise to power. Her first prime a strong and agile warrior by the name of Belok won many victories for his Goddess, the planet grew in populace and the economy flourished. Within the belly of Belok the young God grew restless. After enough time had passed Belok was beginning to fail in his health and was nearing the end of his life. Danu immediately recognized the potential power of her child, as Belok single handily defeated many foes and secured lordship for Danu. That kind of strength must be passed on with the maturing symbiote. Danu absorbed many worlds and became the Goddess of quite a sizeable corner of the Galaxy. When the time came for the symbiote within to emerge she sent word to search her worlds for a suitable host. A drifter had come through, he was said to have the power to sense other's thoughts. Some citizens claimed that he knew names, places and always won a games of chance. Danu found out about this man, dismissing the rumors but still sought promise that if she could find this man, then her child would have a advantage that no Goa'uld had ever had. On the planet Saparis, rumors speculated that a rising discontent was emanating from the local bar. Her spies informed her that this man had recently came to town and spent a great deal of time gambling, swindling people of their money and was always seen around the "Avidan pub house". Her spies watched this man for many days and studied his movements, making certain that he was consistent to some degree. Finally with the right intelligence she could lay a trap out for him. The local barkeep of the Avidan was summoned to the palace to hear the words of his Goddess. Using a holographic visual long range device, Danu told the simple man that she enjoyed his work and that his dedication to his Goddess would bring him much favor, only if he kept a vigilant eye out for heretics. Taverns often invoked some unsavory types of people, some that were less than ideal for Danu to be concerned with, but regardless she needed this man to believe this was the only reason he had traveled to hear her. While the barkeep was away, a disguised Jaffa warrior poured a small liquid substance into a bottle of this mysterious man's favorite type of drink. Returning the barkeep was distressed with the audience to his Goddess. The mystery man took a few sips and was enjoying the company of the barkeep, when suddenly he could not keep his eyes open. The barkeep turned and saw the man had fallen asleep at on the table. Knowing that he had enough and it was time to close shop soon, he attempted to roust the man. He was halfway through divide between the tables and chairs when Jaffa shock troops burst through the door followed by Belok. They rushed to the downed man, as a group they carried the man through the doorway to the waiting Tel'chak hovering above the small tavern house. Belok remained with a serious look of a seasoned veteran, he raised his staff and aimed directly at the barkeep. The barkeep got to his knees and begged for his life. The older Jaffa lord told him that he was in fact the one who has been speaking ill with rising discontent about the beloved goddess Danu. Without another word, a smoking hole remained within the stomach of the dead barkeep. Belok reached to his belt and pulled a small round blue orb device with a red crystal on one end, pressing a string of buttons, he tossed the device to where all the alcohol was located. Emerging from the Tavern, Belok flicked his wrist, activating the transporter concealed within the cargo craft. Rings of smooth alien metal surrounded the squad. Light enveloped all around them and converted their particles to the most effective energy in the universe. A few seconds later the particles were reoriented and placed within the apex of the matter stream. Light surrounding them as a the rings retracted into the floor, a large cavern of a artificial nature had engulfed them. Ancient writings in a gold texture surrounded the walls with a look as if a God had polished them. The outside explosion was only marginally registered within the ships sensors as fires raged and erupted into the neighboring businesses. Such was the act of defying their Goddess, one fell out of line they all got punished. Danu was a fair Goddess, but when those that serve her cross her, vengeance came at the price of death. The cargo ship arrived on the planet of Danu's stronghold and seat of power. Belok immediately took the prisoner to a chamber with a large cold slab table. The prisoner was given a small sedative to keep him awake but unable to move. The aged First Prime stepped forward, the ex shape in his belly folded out as a creature of untold power emerged from a place that it had known all of its life. Slithering from the belly of the man beast, the creature came to rest on the chest of the frightened young man. No doubt the man knew what the terrifying creature was going to do, but he was powerless to act. As if to ascertain the potential host, the creature slashed a small portion of the stomach to taste the power within. Sensing the power within this young man or choosing this man as his host ,the Goa'uld coiled itself into a striking pose and with one final burst devoured the flesh at the back of the neck making a small entryway into the central brain stem, the eyes of the once mysterious man glowed a yellow hue as the ruler of Thunder, Fire and Lightning took complete control of his vessel. Raijin arose from the darkness into the light, reborn in the realm of Gods. Raijin was taken before his Goddess, queen and mother. At once she assigned him a planet under her control. There was very little notable about the planet, but with this starting assignment Raijin quickly rose through the ranks, others of his kind noticed his ascension and became jealous, but many stood with him as his battle tactics and rule could be only compared to the divine. By this time Danu had grown very powerful and had her rule established over thirty planets. With a fleet of seventy-five Hat'ak mother ships and a standing Jaffa army of six million, Danu had became a very real threat to the other System Lords. As Raijin gained more and more victory to the forces of Danu, he won more support and obtained command of a third of the military power of Danu, effectively becoming her under lord prime. A Jaffa by the name of Raiju that fought alongside Raijin. Showing great skill, ruthlessness and devotion for his god, he was made first prime after many years of loyal and successful leadership. After a hundred years, Raijin was put in charge of much of Danu's territory. He personally led a deciding battle that had utterly destroyed a fleet of seventeen mother ship's with his own fleet of ten. Raijin became legendary making effectively him second in ranking to Danu herself, in some places the people doubted their Goddess and begun to cast aside the teachings and worship of Danu and became devotees of the great and powerful God Raijin. Word of rebellion had reached the ears of the mother Goddess, she knew it was time to settle this and reemerge as the one true Goddess of this realm. She had failed to react in time, as Raijin had built up nearly all the military support from over twenty-three planets, leaving the mother Goddess with two million Jaffa and twenty mother ships, as well as her built up core worlds that have been setting up defenses for nearly five-hundred years. Raijin made his new captial planet named Arma, immediately reinforcing it and reestablishing defenses along the outlying planets. While Raijin was concentrating on his former mother most of Raijin's forces were at the front lines trying desperately to take territory, providing many victories and absorbing the populace. Unbeknownst to Raijin, Danu managed to contact the System Lord high council informing them of the imminent takeover of her territory. Fearing that when that happens Raijin will become a very real threat and could destroy the System Lords should he not be destroyed now. Approaching from the rear, Raijin's outlying colonies were hit first with quick strikes that had not given enough warning to send a signal that approaching destruction was at hand. The assault was led by System Lord Ra, with his allied System Lord Herur taking the side flank. One-hundred capital ships with a contingent of fifty assault carriers advanced on the furthest of the seven planets of Raijin, sweeping aside the defenses with one stroke. Leaving scorched death to all those that did not follow the rule of Ra, Herur absorbed the other half of the planets and together moved on as Raijin tried desperately to reinforce his new capital planet Lypso. Between fighting the forces of Danu and the combined forces of Ra and Herur, Raijin only had nearly twenty Ha'tak left and only two million Jaffa to rely on with a combined population of slaves of ten million. Ra and Herur decided to extinguish the flame that is Danu and absorb her domain as well, destroying much of it, she escaped aboard her flagship to a unknown part of the galaxy, her home world was destroyed and much of it is littered with Goa'uld debris. After the absorption of Danu's territory, Ra the holder of the most territory wanted to destroy Raijin, as Raijin had led a starship battle that had cost Ra twenty Ha'taks and Herur five, while only losing five in the process Raijin was winning but losing the war. Ra and Herur came upon Raijin's remaining six worlds with such fire and tenacity that all were lost within a week suffering massive casualties, Raijin had only one planet left, his home world jewel, that now had seven Ha'tak patrolling for invading forces. His entire armada had been destroyed and his armies were reduced to five-hundred thousand to defend a ill-defended stronghold. In the next coming day, Ra and Herur arrived with a full armada of over fifty mother ships, enough firepower to destroy the whole planet. Raijin saw no way to contend with this impossible fleet, so he communicated with Ra to ask for a possible way to resolve this issue, Ra said that only if you were to serve me and renounce your warriors and weapons, then your life would be spared and you could regain your honor at my side. Raijin was way too proud for this request and instead instructed his forces to destroy those that would defy their god. Raijin made his way to his command flagship the relentless. A modified Hat'ak class, personally designed by himself with enhanced shields and weapons as well as making the entire ship one third bigger than a normal Hata'k. Before the forces of Ra and Herur arrived, Raijin with his advanced knowledge and technical understanding of ancient starships modified his fleet of six minus his mother ship with stronger shield technology and weapon technology, giving him a slight advantage that may turn the tide. Raijin instructed his pilots to run suicide runs at the enemy capital ships while his own ships provided cover fire. The objective was to have the pilots of the death gliders run into the enemy mother ships, with a pinch naqahdah bomb implanted in each fighter the pilots would die, but they would serve their world and God. The battle was going remarkably well, Ra's ships first line of twelve captial starships were utterly destroyed with the surprise attack with the death gliders. Herur came to flank the right side of Ra's forces and closed in on the shield formation of Raijin's Hat'aks. Pressed tightly but loose enough to maneuver, Relentless stood in the very center firing directly at the enemy ships. While the first moments of battle were contested to Raijin's forces, now the enemy forces returned fire with a hundred thousand times the fire power of the nearest star. Obliterating three of the Raijin's forces and exposing his flank to the enemy. Raijin called for more pilots to split into groups of ten wings and circle behind the enemy. While most of the fire was being reigned down onto the forces of Raijin. The squadron of death wings was being torn apart with point defense from the enemy Ha'tak, but a proficient amount managed to breach the defense and with one final command from the pilot the forward wing of the entire enemy armada blew with the force to send backlash into the second row. Raijin surveyed the damage, fifteen of Ra's heavy starships and twenty of Herur's support craft were wiped from existence. Forty-two ships have been destroyed out of one-hundred and fifty. With no more death gliders at hand, Raijin was down to his command vessel and four more Hat'ak class. The battle looked hopeless, but at least in history Raijin would go down as as legendary commander, making even the dreaded forces of Ra shake at the thought of the losses inflicted on their side. Raijin realized that death was death and honor could be earned should he live. Recalling the hundred-thousand troops on the surface would have alerted the enemy to a possible retreat, so Raijin instead asked the commander if he would give his life for his God, if only to be resurrected and given eternal pleasure in the next. Raijin already knew his answer, all would die for their God, but having his forces lay down their lives willingly assured total victory, rather than a order that some could choose to disobey. He instructed the commander to activate a weapon that would destroy everything worked so hard to defend. Meanwhile the forces of the enemy were closing in, destroying another mother ship, Ra's forces closed in close to flank them, while the forces of Herur closed in on the planet. From the count of their God Raijin, the commander counted down the time and assembled his Jaffa contingent, addressing them for their God, he spoke of paradise and rich reward for those that gave their lives in a pursuit of a their God's desire. Not one of them spoke, but knelt to the sky as they knew their God was watching, as the bright light consumed them. The planet suddenly erupted with a fire and light that sent a wave of cosmic blue tinge energy destroying all that was within reaching distance. Ra and Herur's flagships were near the back of the fleet watching and redirecting movements as per the enemy response. Only a bright light surrounded everything and engulfed the entire space with a wave of energy passing through their forces but for a moment, before sweeping them aside as a child might do with a unwanted toy. Destruction had rained down upon the forces of Ra and Herur, their fleets were decimated, only a handful of the original fleet was left, those that were left were damaged or crippled beyond repair. Of the original only seventeen ships survived for both sides. The planet was no more, in its place lay a light too bright to look at, then as if on cue the light softens and nothingness comes, bringing a very real anger to those that defied Raijin. Raijin was now without an empire, a wanted fugitive by the system lord collective. Having but three modified Hat'ak class mother ships, plus his own flagship, as well as four-hundred-thousand personal, including Jaffa, personal slaves, minor Goa'uld and Ashraks. Knowing that he indeed was blessed to survive, let alone have a contingent of forces fully willing to die for their God assured him his reemergence. He set through hyperspace after the tense battle that would make his name feared in all the hearts of his enemies, should anyone realize that he had survived. Raijin made a tactical assessment of the System Lord territories, knowing that the System Lord collective commanded too much to attack directly, so he would be need to rebuild and become a dominant force in order to assure success. Secrecy and striking from the shadows until he was ready to deliver the killing blow is the choice that he made. First step was to find a cluster of stars that was on the outskirts of known territory, that did not fall under any Goa'uld System Lord and therefore no one would be interfering until it was too late. Coming to a planet that was unnamed, Raijin sent out advanced scouts to ascertain the climate, population and possible base of operations build site. Only one scout had returned, with news of a very powerful warship, production factory and advanced defensive groundside weapons. Raiju reported a incoming message, a powerful System Lord had appeared on the screen. A man that had little features, but was wrapped in a black cloak, with his face being obscured by the cloak, he was Goa'uld, Raijin was certain of, but had never seen this man. After careful small talk the man revealed himself to be Anubis, the exiled System Lord banished to the furthest reaches of space, for his unspeakable acts even amongst the most sadistic creatures of the galaxy. Anubis proposed a an alliance between Raijin and himself, as Anubis was still preparing to strengthen his forces before battling Ra once more. After a careful agreement came to part, Raijin explained his status and further shared a common bond with his ally, who both sought the complete and utter destruction of the former System Lord Ra, now currently the Supreme System Lord of the combined System Lord Alliance. So after working closely with Anubis, Raijin became his Overlord Prime, the magistrate charged with full control the forces of Anubis. Raijin led many small attacks on minor Goa'uld, leading to the final battle to destroy the System Lord Collective. After fighting for years in the service of Anubis, Raijin gained the loyalty of many powerful minor Goa'uld and was once more in the position to topple his master. Only due to his hate of Ra, destroying all that he had worked so hard to build, did Raijin press on and continue to harass Goa'uld forces in Anubis's name. Now with twenty-three stronghold worlds all pledging loyalty to Anubis and Raijin, as well as over one-hundred and seventy-five Ha'tak mother ships with advanced shield and weapons did they have the combined forces to unleash against Ra and the other System Lords. Anubis instructed Raijin to contact the System Lord Alliance in a pointless effort to see if Ra would back down and save Anubis the trouble of destroying him. Raijin took this opportunity to travel to the neutral alliance space station to address the System Lord Council. At the council chambers Goa'uld of the highest rank sat, most were unknown and too weak to be noticed by Raijin. Who interested him the most was Ra, Ra's son Herur, his daughter Hathor, his most trusted Underlord Osiris and Ra's queen Egeria . All at one time had became a threat to Raijin, but mostly because they were all allied or serving under the current Supreme System Lord. After much deliberation Raijin revealed himself and stood defiantly in the face of Ra. Raijin could sense fear building among the System Lords at hearing of his name, that Raijin the destroyer God of Lighting and Thunder had single handily destroyed more than two-hundred of the dreaded Lord Ra's mother ships and personally executed many thousand Goa'uld. The look of disdain and fear on the faces of the ruling Goa'uld was but a small pleasure for Raijin, for his mission was to gauge the reaction of Ra and his supporters in response to the message. Gallery 2426146414 23cf4000bd b.jpg 2356536821 83254fa141.jpg Raijin.jpg Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:System Lord (Milky Way)